


Requiem al gatto che ho sempre odiato

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky ha un problema quando si tratta di consolare le persone, Gli animali domestici sono ricordati con amore ed affetto da tutti noi, M/M, Natasha è un dono dal cielo, Wanda viene menzionata, e Lucky, e il pappagallo, mi sento male per il gatto, sono tutti degli idioti qua, tranne Natasha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Muore Riley. Bucky alza le spalle e dice a Sam: "Guarda il lato positivo, non dobbiamo più litigare su chi deve cambiare la lettiera." Non è la cosa migliore da dire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi spiace dire che questo è il regalo di Natale di mia sorella più piccola. Quindi ora si capisce perché ha deciso di non parlarmi mai più ed insegnare al mio cane come ignorarmi quando voglio farle le coccole ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  


> Giorno +3

  
La prima a presentarsi all'attico è stata Natasha. Non perché volesse chiedere scusa. Non perché avesse bisogno di qualcosa. Nemmeno perché volesse dire qualcosa d'importante a Tony. Si era solo alzata dal salotto di Steve, il lunedì dopo l'inizio della guerra, mentre Bucky continuava a chiedere cos'avesse fatto di sbagliato e perché avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa a Sam. Lei aveva sbuffato, aveva guardato l'orario sul cellulare e aveva detto: “Vado a prendere Clint.” Un po' come se dovesse andarlo a prendere dall'asilo, o quando la chiamano perché l'hanno trovato da qualche parte, con un bernoccolo in testa e la voglia di caffè e accarezzare cani altrui. Non aveva detto neanche nient'altro. Si era alzata, era andata verso la porta e aveva inclinato la testa, mentre Steve e Bucky si scambiavano uno sguardo confuso. “Che?” aveva chiesto.  
  
E cosa rispondi quando Natasha ti fa una domanda? “Niente” si erano affrettati a dire, alzandosi dai divani e seguendola, più perché sembra sempre giusto seguire Natasha che per qualche altro motivo. Lei ha più informazioni, si dicono. Lei sa come gestire le situazioni, di solito. Lei fermerà questa pazzia collettiva della guerra del condominio, sperano. E Rhodey avrebbe smesso di ridere come un idiota ogni volta che andava a trovare Tony, e Sam sarebbe tornato a dormire nella sua stanza, e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Natasha avrebbe messo tutto in ordine. Allora avevano salito le scale a due a due, con gli occhi puntati sulla schiena di lei, in silenzio.  
  
Aveva suonato il campanello e aspettato con le braccia incrociate.  
  
È in quel breve momento che Bucky si ferma a pensare. Non che prima non pensi, sarebbe stupido, tutti pensano e non riescono a non pensare, solo che alcuni hanno pensieri più rumorosi e altri meno, solo che a volte pensare sembra un pochino più fastidioso; quindi tutti pensano quello che pensano e non riescono a non pensare, ma in quel momento guardando la schiena di Natasha che aspetta, con Steve al suo fianco e quella stupida smorfia di preoccupazione, simile a quella di un cagnolino bastonato, Bucky sembra avere un momento vero per poter rimettere insieme i pezzi, cercare di capire che cosa sta succedendo, perché tutto wuesto è successo, se è veramente colpa sua, come dice Steve, se non ha veramente più tatto. Non pensa di averne mai avuto, tatto. Forse ha veramente sbagliato.  
  
Sam, alla fine, ci aveva provato, con lui, a essere una persona comprensiva, a non rispondere male a prescindere, a cercare di sorridere, quando parlava con lui. A volte gli sembrava non dovesse nemmeno sforzarsi. La mattina prima dell'incidente avevano bevuto insieme del caffè, e si erano scambiati una specie di sorriso complice. Ci stava provando e ci stava anche riuscendo a far finta di essere suo amico. Per il bene di Steve, alla fine, che vorrebbe che tutti loro andassero d'accordo e che Sharon la smetta di venire a cobtrollare che tutto vada bene nel loro appartamento perché _ho visto una sedia cadere dalla finestra._  
  
Potrebbe anche sforzarsi lui. Bucky potrebbe ingoiare l'orgoglio, fare un respiro profondo e far finta di nulla. Dire che il gatto gli è stato simpatico sempre, che non voleva dire una cosa del genere, sai, tipo che adesso non dovevano più litigare per chi avrebbe dovuto cambiare la lattiera del gatto, o che non si dovevano più preoccupare delle tende nuove. Potrebbe anche chiedere scusa, di nuovo. Perché lui lo aveva già fatto, ma aveva fatto l'errore di credere di poter trovare gente che lo capiva, e sembra che a volte dei pensieri gli scappino dalla mente. Riley gli ha fatto pipì nelle scarpe, ha rubato il pollo della cena e gli graffiava il viso in continuazione. Non è carino. Ma Sam gli voleva bene. Poteva sforzarsi. Poteva chiedere di nuovo scusa.  
  
Quando aprono la porta, Tony ha gli occhi rossi e del cioccolato sulla guancia. “Ah” dice e guarda alle sue spalle. “Ciao.”  
  
Natasha alza un sopracciglio. Ha ancora le braccia incrociate. E Steve compare da dietro le sue di spalle, mordendosi le labbra e con gli occhi bassi. “Sono venuta a prendere Clint” dice lei prima che lui possa neanche aprire bocca. Lapidaria. È una delle cose più affascinanti e intimidatorie di Natasha Romanov. Anche lei era nel torto e non sta nemmeno chiedendo scusa. Parla cone se fosse andata a casa di uno degli amichetti di Clint e dovesse dargli un passaggio a casa. Vorrebbe avere la stessa sicurezza. Natasha e Clint non hanno litigato, non davvero, alla fine. Tutti vogliono bene a Lucky, e tutti volevano bene all'altro Lucky, e Natasha non ha detto niente contro il cane, e non ha detto _morto un papa se ne fa un altro_ , come ha fatto Steve, e non ha detto _guarda il lato positivo, ora non devi più stare attento agli occhiali da sole mangiati dal tuo cane_ , come aveva fatto Bucky. Lei ha detto: smettila di piagnucolare. Aveva alzato le spalle e gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla. Neanche lei è brava coi sentimenti, pare. La morte di Lucky è ancora una ferita aperta, nonostante tutto, e, quando Clint parla del sul primo cane, Bucky non è proprio sicurissimo, ma gli sembra che deglutisca a vuoto, e forse quello è il suo modo per cercare di non piangere. Forse per questo, quando ha sentito di Riley e della litigata, ha deciso di barricarsi nell'attico, con Tony e Sam. Loro dicono che la morte di un animale è roba seria. Bucky non ha avuto cani, né gatti, né pappagalli, quindi non saprebbe dire. E comunque, il fatto che sia Tony che Clint abbiano adottato altri animali dopo la morte dei loro amati animaletti da compagnia, beh, non per niente, ma questo non dovrebbe, di per sé, minimizzare il loro dolore? Se Bucky perdesse una sorella, mica andrebbe ad adottare un'altra sorella, no?  
  
Tony annuisce. “Lo so.”  
  
“Si è sfogato?” chiede con un sorriso lei. Lascia che le braccia cadano sui fianchi, e sembra un pochino più rilassata, ma non capisce il perché. Forse è la sua voce che si ammorbidisce. Non avrebbe mai pensato di credere di aver sentito una voce morbida da parte di Natasha. A volte si dimentica che anche lei è umana. Che, in realtà, capisce anche troppo bene i sentimenti.  
  
“Un po'.” Alza le spalle. “Non tantissimo. Ma è fatto così, no? Ah, e, certo, gli ho fatto mangiare questo mondo e quell'altro.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Sembra facile, tra Clint e Natasha. Quel prendersi cura l'uno dell'altra è okay. Clint fa cose stupide e ad afferrarlo c'è Natasha. Natasha si perde in se stessa e a farla ricomparire è Clint. Dicono che non puoi toglierti le origini dalle tue vene, che il posto in cui sei cresciuto rimarrà in te per sempre. Natasha viene da posti di cui non vuole parlare. Posti brutti. Una casa da cui scappare. Clint è cresciuto in un circo, che è un posto ma non è un posto, e per vivere deve muoversi. Per questo afferra al volo, per questo lancia coltelli, per questo ama i suoi animali. E poi sono finiti là, nell'appartamento sotto quello di Steve, e tra poco se ne andranno via. Perché lei è abituata a scappare e lui a muoversi. Bucky si chiede cosa ci sia nelle sue vene. Torta di mele e pigiama party, forse. Si guarda accanto e sente la preoccupazione di Steve. Quell'ansia di essere perdonato e la paura di non riuscire a chiedere scusa. Nelle loro vene c'è qualcosa di simile, la torta di mele, ma c'è anche qualcos'altro. Perché è così difficile capire cos'ha dentro?  
  
Clint compare davanti alla porta, con ciambelle in mano e un sorriso sul viso. Natasha non deve fare niente. Clint saluta con la bocca piena e la segue giù per le scale. Guarda male sia Steve che Bucky, ovviamente, perché loro sono il vero nemico e il fatto che sia uscito dall'attico non li rende meno odiosi. Fa anche la linguaccia e poi dà un morso ad un donut. Tony saluta con la mano, lascia cadere lo sguardo su di loro, scuote la testa, indurisce l'espressione e chiude la porta prima che Steve possa dire anche solo A.  
  
  
  
  
 

> Giorno -5

  
  
La casa è quasi sempre silenziosa. Non perché non ci siano persone dentro, o perché loro tre siano sempre in litigio, anzi, i litigi sono sempre rumorosi e finisce con qualcosa che esplode, quando invitano anche Tony, o che si rompe, quando Sam e Bucky decidono sia ora che qualche decorazione scelta da Steve debba essere distrutta. I litigi sono un modo per legare, così come lo è il silenzio.  
  
Quindi, in quel momento, la casa era silenziosa. Steve era in camera sua a dipingere, forse, o a piangere sul suo amore non corrisposto. Sam stava leggendo qualcosa, forse _Il buio oltre la siepe_ , perché c'era, in copertina un passerotto o qualcosa del genere. Bucky stava solo bevendo una camomilla e pensando ai fatti suoi. Prima era rumoroso, come un bambino che ha fame di notte, adesso gli sembra difficile anche soltanto dire una parola. Non capisce molto bene il perché, ovviamente, non si rende nemmeno conto del cambiamento. Sta solo lì a bere e pensare a cose sue. Forse a come saltare quegli stupidi congressi di aggiornamento. Forse quello. O al video di gattini che gli ha mandato Tony per l'email che non sapeva di avere. O forse a Wanda, che gli aveva raccontato di aver incontrato un ragazzo a scuola, che la guarda come se fosse speciale e lei non è mai stata guardata così. Quando Bucky le aveva chiesto perché lo raccontasse a lui, quando aveva Steve che moriva per essere il fratello maggiore che Wanda ha già, quando il suo mentore pensava fosse Clint, Wanda aveva alzato le spalle e dondolato i piedi da sopra il muretto. "Penso tu capisca più di quanto le persone pensino" aveva risposto, prima di continuare a parlare di quegli occhi, di quei modi, di quella gentilezza che lei non pensava di avere mai la fortuna di conoscere, perché era genuina, un po' goffa.  
  
La casa continuava ad essere silenziosa e la sua testa continuava ad essere rumorosa. La gentilezza goffa. Chissà che voleva dire. Forse, invece, stava pensando al tempo. Fuori era buio. Dentro casa faceva fresco. Era quasi tempo di pensare ai regali di Natale e assemblare l'albero nell'angolo tra la TV e quella libreria che non è piena e nemmeno vuota. La camomilla l'aveva preparata Sam. Dice sempre che aiuta a dormire meglio, magari quella notte non si sarebbe svegliato di colpo. Non avrebbe avuto incubi. Sam odia la camomilla. Non ne beve mai nemmeno una goccia, ma si prende anche il tempo di prepararla a Bucky e fargliela bere, con parole scortesi. Gentilezza goffa.  
  
"Grazie" mormora Bucky, ma tanto, per quanto la casa sia silenziosa, nessuno lo ascolterà. Si va a sedere sul divano e, tra lui e Sam, c'è Riley, che dorme serenamente, prendendo un intero posto da essere umano ed è inutile ripetere che odia quel gatto, lo odia lo odia lo odia. Stava lì e non sapeva nemmeno cosa doveva fare, né perche si fosse andato a sedere proprio lì. Forse per colpa della gentilezza goffa, o cose così. Si è reso conto di una cosa carina fatta per lui, sempre per lui, e aveva intrecciato le dita sulla tazza e voleva veramente dimostrare quanto fosse grato, quanto aveva apprezzato un dettaglio del genere, ma non sapeva nemmeno come. È difficile parlare con le persone. Comunicare fa schifo e così anche la vita sociale. Finisce per balbettare nella sua testa e dire frasi corte che possono essere fraintese. E intanto la sua testa è così rumorosa che non si rende conto di cosa stia succedendo intorno a lui. Forse voleva accendere la televisione e far finta di fissarla, mentre in realtà sta pensando. Ci sono persone che fanno così, ma non sa dove sia il telecomando e una volta lo ha fatto e Sam lo prende ancora in giro, avendolo trovato davanti a Masha&Orso, che Bucky ancora non capisce cosa sia. Forse doveva soltanto parlare. Ripetere grazie. Grazie. Grazie. Grazie.  
  
Sam aveva alzato lo sguardo dal libro e aveva sorriso. Bucky, ovviamente, non aveva capito il perché. Si era limitato a stare fermo, con la sua tazza in mano a fissare il vuoto. Aveva fissato il vuoto, quando Sam aveva preso il gatto e lo aveva spostato. Era stato zitto quando Sam si era mosso verso di lui. Non si era mosso quando Sam aveva poggiato la sua schiena contro il suo braccio e aveva ripreso a leggere. Così, senza nemmeno dire una parola. Bucky aveva continuato a bere la camomilla e continuava a pensare con pensieri ancora più rumorosi. E forse, insieme alla sua testa, era rumoroso anche un po' del suo cuore.  
  
"Non sei nemmeno comodo" aveva borbottato Sam.  
  
"Non sono nemmeno il tuo cuscino."  
  
"Già, perché faresti schifo."  
  
"Tu fai schifo."  
  
" _Tu_ fai schifo."  
  
Avrebbe dovuto azzittirlo.  
  
  
  
  
 

> Giorno +4

  
  
Bucky sale le scale e sta facendosi i fatti suoi, come sempre. La questione di questa stupida guerra per uno stupido gatto morto gli sta dando leggermente sui nervi ed è pronto ad andare in giro a dire che è l'assassino di Riley, se la cosa fa tornare tutto come era prima. E se fa tornare Sam a casa. Sì, lo stesso Sam che sta seduto sulle scale affacciato sulla porta dell'appartamento di Clint e Natasha.  
  
“Tony dice che l'antenna ha conficcata una freccia e che, a meno che Pietro non abbia deciso che il tiro con l'arco è la sua nuova passione nella vita, l'unico colpevole puoi essere tu” riporta, mentre Clint s'imbroncia. “Seriamente, amico, non si vede la televisione.”  
  
“Beh, lui non è un mago delle cianfrusaglie elettroniche, come te? Non potete sistemare tutto con il vostro bididi bodidi bu?” risponde infilandosi degli occhiali da sole e aggrottando le sopracciglia. Se li toglie immediatamente, per pulirseli su una maglietta sporca. Bucky non è un esperto di certe cose, ma non pensa che questa sia una mossa intelligente. Ma è bloccato nel bel mezzo della scala, senza rendersi conto del perché. “Lo fate sempre.”  
  
“Potremmo, ma dovremmo togliere l'antenna a qualcuno, per poterla usare noi.” Si vede solo la testa di Sam. Sembra anche ingrassato. Bucky sistema la busta della spesa su uno scalino e si siede.  
  
“E…?”  
  
“E non possiamo togliere l'antenna a qualcuno. A meno che non ci debba un'antenna.”  
  
Sedendosi, si è tolto il privilegio della vista, ma riesce a sentire perfettamente, che, alla fine, è quello che gli interessa. Sam sembra essere tranquillo. Sereno. Anche un pochino irritato, ovviamente, ma stranamente sereno. È una cosa bella. Una cosa che gli piace. Quando Sam è sereno sorride di più ed è incredibile, perché lui ride e ride e si vede una sola riga accanto alla bocca e sembra più giovane. E poi non tiene in continuazione le mani sui fianchi, come se dovesse mostrare al mondo di essere abbastanza grande, abbastanza importante. Queste sono cose belle e non ha bisogno di vederle adesso, perché tutto è dipinto nella sua voce. Il che è sdolcinato e stupido, quindi non lo dirà mai ad alta voce.  
  
“Ah” esclama Clint. “Sono io quello che vi deve un'antenna.”  
  
“Eh.”  
  
“No, non fate niente. Questa sera c'è Anastasia e devo dare il tormento a Natasha.”  
  
“Perché è russa?”  
  
“Perché il suo cognome è Romanov!”  
  
“Ah.” Sam sta zitto per un po'. Sembra star pensando. Forse è tornato nell'appartamento di Tony. Bucky si guarda le punte delle scarpe. Magari dovrebbe alzarsi e salire le scale, fingere di non rendersi conto di aver passato il suo piano e suonare alla porta di Stark, solo per chiedere scusa a Sam. Magari. “Non ti stavamo chiedendo il permesso” dice ad un certo punto. Poi si sente una porta che si chiude. E delle risate. Quanti anni hanno? Tre? E Clint che ringhia e sale le scale e grida: “No!”  
  
Bucky sorride senza rendersene conto, senza sapere perché, e alza le borse della spesa, prima di salire le scale.  
  
Sam è sereno. È bello quando Sam è sereno.  
  
  
  
 

> Giorno -8

  
  
Sam aveva nascosto il viso dietro le mani aperte, nascondendo dalla sua vista i libri davanti a lui e Bucky aveva inclinato la testa.  
  
Erano le prime ore del mattino, ovviamente è fuori non era nemmeno uscito il sole. E Sam voleva soltanto sbattere la testa contro il muro e non avere più niente a che fare con i libri. O con le persone. O con qualsiasi cosa che fosseal di fuori di un comodo caldo letto. “Non passerò mai quest'esame” aveva borbottato, scuotendo la testa e aprendo i palmi delle mani abbastanza da poter intravedere il coinquilino, che stava seduto lì, senza un vero motivo, dalla notte scorsa, preparando caffè e fissando il vuoto.  
  
Bucky non ha fatto l'università. Non potev permettersela e, francamente, per quanto gli piacesse andare alle Fiere della Scienza, per quanto gli piacesse vedere coi suoi occhi invenzioni che pensava potessero vivere soltanto nella sua immaginazione, non si è mai sentito così intelligente da riuscire a portare a casa una Laurea in Ingegneria, o Fisica, o Roba Così. Quindi non sa cosa vuol dire dover dare esami, andare ai corsi, avere tanta ansia per una stupida valutazione. E ringrazia il vecchio se stesso per averglielo risparmiato. Lui è bravo in altre cose. Lui è tante altre cose. E non sa come dimostrare empatia al ragazzo davanti a lui che aveva gli occhi rossi e cerchiati di nero. Da qualche parte ha letto che le occhiaie sono dovute a mancanza di ferro. Che cibo porta ferro all'organismo? I legumi hanno ferro? La carne? Avrebbe dovuto cucinargli un piatto di bistecca? Non sapeva nemmeno come tranquillizzarlo. L'empatia è facile da afferrare, il problema è tradurla in comportamento. Pacca sulla spalla? Sorriso rassicurante?  
  
Aveva arricciato le labbra e posato una mano sulla spalla di Sam, che aveva alzato un sopracciglio, prima di esibire un debole sorriso obliquo. Inutile aggiungere che Bucky aveva continuato a non dire niente, mentre rimuoveva lentamente la mano e si alzava dalla sedia per andare a preparare delle uova. Il tuorlo contiene ferro. Almeno per quel che ricordava. Nella sua testa c'era tutto un perché di questo, ovviamente, e chissà se mai Sam lo verrà a sapere, ma l'intenzione era quella. E basta sempre il pensiero, no?  
  
Bucky stava portando le uova dal frigo ad accanto ai fornelli, quando, per caso, il suo piede era andato a finire sulla coda di Riley, che gli ha soffiato contro e, indispettito, gli ha graffiato le caviglie.  
  
Le uova sono cadute per terra, il gatto era scappato via e Sam lo guardava con la testa appoggiata sul pugno della mano, con quello sguardo confuso che ha volte ha, quando si chiede che razza di mistero sia Bucky. Le indagini sono ancora in corso.  
  
“Odio il tuo gatto” aveva borbottato, raccogliendo da terra i gusci d'uovo.  
  
Sam, ancora una volta, aveva scosso la testa, guardando altrove. E sembrava frustrato. Esausto. Triste. Non è stato un bel momento. Ma ha cercato di sorridere ed era un bel sorriso, Bucky doveva ammetterlo. Lo avrebbe baciato.  
  
  
 

> Giorno 0

  
La stanza, prima piena di grida, era caduta in un silenzio da prima interrogazione, mentre Sam teneva le braccia incrociate e boccheggiava, e Steve stava facendo la stessa e cosa e Bucky stava zitto e li guardava.  
  
È stato Tony a dire: “Che razza di persona sei?” a Steve che aveva ruotato gli occhi e si era girato verso il coinquilino.  
  
“Ho detto che, semplicemente, se vuoi, ti troviamo un altro gatto e la storia finisce qua.” Poi si era girato verso il castano, già pronto a ribattere, con il dito puntato contro di lui. “Alla fine, non è quello che Tony e Clint hanno fatto coi loro animali? _Morto un Papa se ne fa un altro_.”  
  
Tony aveva sbattuto le palpebre, come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno. Sam aveva indietreggiato e gli si erano riempiti gli occhi di lacrime. È difficile vedere Sam piangere, normalmente non lo fa. Riley era un gatto abbastanza brutto e con un cattivo carattere che è meglio non parlarne, ed eppure si era affezionato a quel trovatello un po' troppo. E Bucky si era reso conto che, il filtro tra la bocca e il cervello di Steve si era di nuovo spento. Era nella modalità attacca e non guardare in faccia nessuno. Per chi fa il suo lavoro, a volte è un bene. Non quando stai parlando con degli amici. Steve si muove sempre in punta di piedi, cercando di non fare male a nessuno, finché non perde le staffe, e di solito è Tony a fargliele perdere. Ha visto quel ragazzino incassare colpi emotivi che avrebbero lasciato a terra chiunque, e rispondere con la stessa passione e cattiveria. Tony e Steve si meritavano e meritano a vicenda.  
  
“Cosa hai detto?” aveva balbettato Sam, stringendosi ancora di più tra le braccia.  
  
“Avevi Jarvis e il giorno dopo Friday. Clint aveva Lucky e il giorno dopo Lucky II. Gli è morto il gatto, mica sua sorella.” Colpo finale. Bucky aveva alzato un angolo della bocca e si stava preparando alla bomba. Ma, di nuovo, era cade quel silenzio pesante su tutti e quattro, Tony aveva distolto lo sguardo, aggrottato le sopracciglia e sembrava essere ad un passo così dall'arrendersi. Poi Sam aveva tirato su col naso, passando una mano sopra le labbra.  
  
“Tu non hai niente da dire?” aveva chiesto a Bucky. E sì, che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, perché tutto era nato da lui e dai suoi stupidi lati positivi. E poi lui odiava Riley, lo sapevano tutti. E come abbia trascinato nella storia anche Steve è un mistero da svelare. (Forse borbottando qualcosa sul non essere il solo ad odiare quel gatto.) Sam aveva gli occhi acquosi e le mani chiuse in due pugni abbastanza pericolosi. Bucky ci doveva pensare su. Avrebbe dovuto scegliere le parole con cura e parlare lentamente, non dire le cose a metà, _parlare_. _Pensare_. Comunicare è difficile.  
  
Quindi, ovviamente, aveva risposto: “Quanto costa comprare un gatto?”  
  
Al che Tony aveva ruotato di nuovo gli occhi e trascinato via dal loro appartamento Sam, prima che lui scoppiasse a piangere.  
  
E dire, ai tempi, Sam e Tony non erano nemmeno così tanto amici.  
  
  
  
 

> Giorno -234

  
“Cos'è quella cosa?” aveva chiesto Bucky, poggiando uno scatolone davanti alla porta della stanza di Sam, che era intento a montare il letto.  
  
Il ragazzo aveva alzato la testa distrattamente, per poi riabbassarla, senza dargli troppa importanza. “Una lampada, James. Si usano nella civiltà moderna per portare luce la notte.” Aveva fatto una piccola pausa, prima di ridere tra sé e continuare. “La luce è quella cosa che ti fa vedere. Ugah ugah.”  
  
Bucky aveva assottigliato gli occhi. Già lo odia. “So cos'è una lampada” aveva risposto, con una smorfia. “Stavo parlando di quel coso peloso.” E lo aveva indicato con la mano, ovviamente, come un bambino di tre anni.  
  
“È il mio gatto.”  
  
“Quel coso non può star respirando. È un… puzza.”  
  
“I gatti non puzzano. Non come i cani. E l'ho lavato ieri.” Continuava a non guardarlo nemmeno negli occhi. Gli aveva fatto cenno di avvicinarsi, lasciando per terra cacciavite e chissà quale altro attrezzo. “Aiutami a girare il letto.” Sappiate che Sam Wilson è l'unica persona al mondo che ha costruito il suo letto e la sua libreria e la sua scrivania e che l'ha fatte a pezzi quando si è trasferito da loro, per poi rimontarle. È un pazzo.  
  
Bucky era fresco del discorso di Steve. Sii gentile col nuovo coinquilino. Non dire cose strane. Sono sicuro che andrete d'accordo. Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che copra l'ultima parte di affitto. Bla bla bla. Solo per questo motivo, ovviamente, aveva deciso di avvicinarsi e girare il letto perché la rete fosse al punto giusto. “Il tuo gatto puzza.”  
  
“Sei tu che puzzi” aveva ribattutto, spingendo il materasso dal verticale all'orizzontale. “Di cipolle e cibo avariato.”  
  
Il tipo non stava facendo niente, però, per aiutarlo ad avere una convivenza civile, eh. Il gatto si era stiracchiato, per poi rimettersi a dormire. Era ciccione e col pelo sporco e sicuramente non si faceva nemmeno accarezzare. Bucky èpiu tipo da cani. Lucky è un bel cane. Questo coso qua era soltanto un coinquilino in più non voluto. “E dove metteresti la lettiera?”  
  
“Accetti il fatto che puzzi?”  
  
“Ho detto che puzzi tu.” O forse non lo aveva detto. Sicuramente lo ha pensato. Lo sta riportando ad essere un bambino delle scuole materne. Ma ti sembra normale? Neanche Clint si comporta così!  
  
Sam aveva alzato le spalle e tirato sul letto delle lenzuola, prima di girarsi verso un muro e sedersi a giocare con altri attrezzi. Cos'altro doveva ricostruire? L'armadio? “Allora non saprai dove metterò la lettiera.”  
  
Bucky aveva ruotato gli occhi, prima di uscire dalla stanza e andarsene in cucina a fissare il vuoto.  
  
  
 

> Giorno +5

  
“Ste-ve Rog-gerrs è un I-dioooo-ta” ripete Friday per l'ennesima volta, gridando alla rampa di scale, e Tony gli dà un bocconcino di qualcosa che i pappagalli devono amare tantissimo. “Ste-ve Rog-gerrs p-puz-zaa” continua, e Tony batte le mani e gli dà altro mangime.  
  
Steve e Bucky lo guardano e basta. Non hanno neanche il coraggio di dire nulla. Steve sospira. “Avete finito?”  
  
Sam sta mangiando popcorn, seduto su uno scalino più alto di quello di Tony e il suo pappagallo. Sorride, ovviamente, perché devono aver litigato per molto tempo con quel pennuto per poter arrivare a quel risultato. Alza l'indice, per farli aspettare e continua a guardare il pappagallo. (Soltanto Bucky trova i pappagalli inquietanti?)  
  
“Baa-Buc-cchi puz-zza a cacc-ca.”  
  
E scoppiano tutti e due a ridere. Bucky inclina la testa e aggrotta le sopracciglia. No, davvero, quanti anni hanno? Due?  
  
“Siete ubriachi?” chiede ancora Steve, quanto tutto e due si alzano dalle scale e corrono verso l'attico. Sospira, grattandosi la nuca. Bucky però sorride. Alla fine, sembra che faccia bene ad entrambi questa cosa che stanno facendo. Tony non ha mai avuto un coinquilino e Sam ha qualcuno con cui condividere il dolore universitar-…  
  
“Tra una settimana hai un esame, Sam” dice ad alta voce, giusto per essere sicuri che riuscisse a sentirlo. Prima che si senta un portone sbattere, risuona una pernacchia che avrebbe fatto impallidire il bambino più dispettoso dell'asilo.  
  
Bucky ridacchia.  
  
  
 

> Giorno -2

  
“Da quando hai preso in mano la cucina, non facciamo altro che mangiare minestra. Con legumi-schifo” si era lamentato Sam, giocando ad immergere il cucchiaio nel liquido, per poi schizzarlo su tutta la tovaglia.  
  
“Hanno ferro” aveva risposto Bucky, e poi non aveva più aggiunto niente.  
  
“Ferro-schifo” aveva ribattuto abbastanza intelligentemente. “E Steve?” aveva sbuffato, prima di iniziare a mangiare. Quando Bucky aveva alzato le spalle, aveva continuato: “Ho la testa che è un…” Aveva di nuovo preso a mangiare, scuotendo la testa. Riley era sulla sedia accanto alla sua, dormicchiando. “Tu che fai per prenderti una pausa?”  
  
Bucky va in tilt, per prendersi una pausa. È così che funziona. Non riesce a riposare se non uscendo dal suo corpo, ma è anche consapevole di non poterlo dire _così_ a Sam. Sarebbe da gente strana. Aveva arricciato le labbra. Beveva whisky di cattiva qualità? Suonava la chitarra? Aveva alzato le spalle. E Sam aveva sospirato ancora una volta. “Tony lascia la sua terrazza aperta, non so perché. Vado là” tira fuori, allora. E lì, poi, va in tilt. È abbastanza liberatorio.  
  
“Mi aspettavo di più qualcosa tipo vado a sollevare pesi perché io sono un vero duro, argh!” aveva commentato sarcasticamente Sam, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
  
“Non ho mai detto _argh_.”  
  
Sam aveva ridacchiato e aveva continuato a mangiare in silenzio. La maggior parte della sua minestra l'ha mangiata Riley.  
  
Le labbra di Sam erano un po' screpolate.  
  
  
 

> Giorno +6

  
C'è un silenzio stampa preoccupante.  
  
Clint tira fuori la porta dall'appartamento e aspetta che Bucky dica qualcosa. Anche Bucky aspetta che Clint dica qualcosa, quindi rimangono in silenzio per un po', a guardarsi in faccia.  
  
“Natasha mi ha detto di non parlare con le persone inquietanti” dice Clint e sta per chiudere la porta, quando Bucky lo ferma con una mano. Come se Natasha non fosse inquietante…mente bella. Davvero. Era quello che voleva pensare. Natasha è inquietantemente bella. Sì. Davvero. “Che c'è?”  
  
Bucky si lecca le labbra e guarda verso il soffitto. “Sai qualcosa?”  
  
Clint si stira la schiena. “Stanno studiando?” chiede annoiato. Si porta la tazza alle labbra, prima di rendersi conto che è vuota. “Aw caffè.” Poi chiude la porta e Bucky rimane sulle scale per un po'.  
  
  
  
  
 

> Giorno -15

  
“Sai, mi piaci proprio tanto” aveva detto Sam, seduto accanto a lui, cercando di riprendere fiato, sul prato. Poi si era passato una mano sulla fronte e lasciandosi scappare una singola risata, e raggomitolandosi. Il viso nascosto tra le ginocchia, dopo una corsa che lo ha sfiancato.  
  
Bucky aveva inclinato la testa. “Anche tu mi piaci” aveva risposto, perché era vero. Sam è diventato una figura sicura nella sua vita, un po' come Steve. Un buon amico con cui parlare, a volte, invece di seppellirsi nella propria testa, che è un posto troppo buio, troppo pauroso, a volte anche sconosciuto. Sam è diventato, per lui, una specie di filo d'Arianna, da seguire quando vuole tornare alla realtà. Un'ancora. Forse più di quanto lo possa essere Steve. Le orecchie di Sam erano diventate rosse.  
  
“Davvero?” Aveva alzato una parte minima di testa, giusto per guardarlo in faccia.  
  
“Certo” aveva risposto e Sam aveva sospirato e si era messo a ridere, gettandosi all'indietro, bagnandosi la schiena a causa dell'erba.  
  
“Non importa” aveva detto e Bucky non aveva capito. Sam rideva e aveva perso il fiato che era riuscito a riprendere poco prima.  
  
Immaginava andasse bene così. Sam aveva delle labbra baciabili.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

> Giorno +8

  
  
Steve è andato di nuovo da qualche parte non precisata del mondo e la casa è vuota. Non è una cosa brutta, al contrario, solo che il loro balcone è veramente troppo piccolo e accanto c'è quello dei Maximoff che, quando vedono qualcuno si affacciano per fare due chiacchiere e a lui piace stare fuori e non sentire niente.  
  
Di solito va da Tony per farlo. Hanno una specie di accordo. Tony lavora nella sua camera e lascia che chiunque possa usare il suo terrazzo. Non si sa bene il perché. Charles va là per i suoi esperimenti pericolosi. Clint per tirare frecce. Steve per disegnare. Bucky per scomparire, che è una cosa buona perché, beh, non tutti lo sanno, ma siamo costituiti da atomi che sono sostanzialmente vuoti al novanta per cento, il che vuol dire che siamo vuoti dentro. Si ha sempre paura del niente e cerchiamo di riempirlo con tutto quello che abbiamo, ma se noi e il mondo siamo costituiti anche di niente, per essere giusti, a volte dobbiamo essere qualcosa e a volte dobbiamo essere niente.  
  
Quando non c'è nessuno in casa, Bucky ama essere niente. E non-essere, per chiarezza, è diverso dall'essere assorbiti nella sua testa. Il non essere è bello.  
  
Tony gli lascerà usare la terrazza? Alla fine, non deve nemmeno entrare nel suo appartamento per andarci e nessuno ha detto niente in riguardo. Per questo prende le chiavi di casa e sale le scale. Fa scivolare la porta finestra che dà sulle scale e si siede in mezzo al terrazzo. Ed è niente.  
  
  
 

> Giorno -1

  
Riley stava rovinando le tende. Le stava graffiando e tirando giù e poi salta su se stesso. Per essere così ciccione aveva un modo elegante di muoversi, mentre gli rovinava la casa.  
  
“Stupido gatto” aveva borbottato Bucky, prendendolo in braccio e allontanando la testa quando il gatto aveva iniziato a sporgersi verso di lui per graffiargli il viso. Poi si era guardato intorno e gli aveva posato una carezza sul muso, per tranquillizzarlo. E Riley si era calmato appena, quel poco che bastava per non fargli male, ma quel che bastava per divincolarsi e andarsene a correre dietro il nulla per la casa.  
  
“ _We started from the bottom now we're here_!” aveva preso a cantare e gesticolare Sam, per poi scoppiare a ridere e dare una pacca sulla spalla di Bucky. Non lo aveva visto arrivare. Strano. Di solito è più attento.  
  
Sbuffa, grattandosi il collo con indifferenza. Ma Sam sorrideva con così tanta tenerezza che aveva sentito il sangue salirgli fino alle guance e le orecchie e aveva dovuto distogliere lo sguardo. “Okay” aveva borbottato e un braccio aveva trovato posto sulle sue spalle e si era reso conto troppo tardi di essere stato coinvolto in un abbraccio. “Okay” aveva ripetuto.  
  
Okay. Sam aveva delle labbra morbide, crede. Okay.  
  
  
  
 

> Giorno +8

  
  
Quando si risveglia dall'essere niente, dal non pensare a niente, dal guardare il niente, dall'essere immerso dal niente, Sam sta lì, in piedi vicino a lui, immobile. Per un po' sembra niente ed è una cosa incredibile, perché, se mai c'è una persona che magari non è fatta di atomi ma di magia piena, quella dovrebbe essere Sam Wilson.  
  
Però anche Sam Wilson è niente e sta lì. Ed è una cosa così bella che spazza via ogni traccia di cosa triste che c'è nell'Universo per un vuotissimo microsecondo e sente che l'unico modo per descrivere quel vuoto è riempire milioni di pagine bianche in una vuota speculazione. Sam gli fa quest'effetto. Non sa perché. Dev'essere per colpa della sua gentilezza goffa. “Sai? Mi piaci proprio tanto” dice, ed è vero. Gli piace più di quanto sia permesso che qualcuno gli piaccia.  
  
Sam alza un lato della bocca e sospira una risata. “Anche a me piaci” risponde. Ma forse a lui non piace più di quanto sia permesso che qualcuno gli piaccia. “Però sei uno stronzo” aggiunge. “Come Riley.” Ugh. Essere paragonato ad un gatto ha i suoi lati negativi, sappiatelo. Bucky assottiglia lo sguardo e scuote la testa e non dice niente. Sam voleva veramente tanto bene al suo gatto. “Era un bel gatto.” Era bruttissimo. “Educato.” Faceva la pipì sui divani. “Dolce.” Soffiava anche soltanto al vedere un'ombra. “Davvero un bel gatto.” Era la definizione di brutto fuori e dentro. “Gli volevo bene.” Bucky lo odiava. Ma Sam gli piace tanto.  
  
“Era un bel gatto” ripete, mentendo spudoratamente, alzandosi in piedi e rendendosi conto di essere così vicini da far toccare le loro spalle e che se avesse voluto afferrare la sua mano, lo avrebbe potuto fare. Ha le dita intorpidite e la testa piena soltanto della mano di Sam, perché è un idiota e non può fare altro che essere un idiota e pensare a quello che può derivare da una mano afferrata. Si odia. Ma se la mente lo ferma, il corpo, abituato ad agire, agisce. Le dita si allungano, cercando le dita di Sam, e le afferrano e si intrecciano e Bucky sente il sangue salire alla testa. Stupida immaginazione. Sam gira soltanto lo sguardo verso di lui, con un sorriso che non può essere altro se non di commiserazione visto che, corpo che agisce e corpo traditore sono la stessa cosa, e Bucky è sicurissimo di essere diventato rosso, nonostante la faccia impassibile. Lo prenderà in giro per tutta la vita. Ma magari non è arrossito e le orecchie calde sono nascoste dai capelli che tutti gli dicono di tagliare ma che lo proteggono in situazioni come queste. Lui di solito non si comporta così, crede. È Sam. È questo il problema. Di solito non litiga per cose stupide e non è gentile in modo goffo. Di solito è solo gentile e basta ed evita le situazioni di scontro. Ma Sam gli piace veramente tanto. Più di quanto sia giusto che ti piaccia qualcuno.  
  
Quando Sam gira anche la testa verso di lui, Bucky ha il viso impassibile di chi contempla il vuoto e la mano intrecciata con la sua. “Tu sei un tipo incasinato, eh?” Sorride e posa l'altra mano, quella lontana da Bucky, sul suo lato del viso, per girargli la testa, forse con meno delicatezza di quella che era voluta, e i loro occhi si sono incatenati e sono dannatamente vicini.  
  
Il fatto è che nessuno dei due è delicato, nessuno dei due sa come parlare apertamente di _cose_ e Bucky non sa capire dov'è disegnata la linea delle cose che puoi fare e non fare. A volte non sembra che parlino nemmeno la stessa lingua. Per questo è tanto sorprendente sentire la fronte di Sam contro la fronte di Bucky e lasciare che entrambi i loro respiri diventino un ammasso di anidride carbonica tra loro e potrebbe non esserci niente trai loro nasi, tra le loro labbra tra le loro…  
  
“Ha detto che se va!” dice Rhodey e Sam e Bucky saltano all'indietro e si guardano intorno, rendendosi conto che non c'è nessuno e che la voce viene dall'appartamento di Tony.  
  
Si sorridono.  
  
“Torni a casa?”  
  
Sam gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, che è così veloce, da sembrare qualcosa tra un pugno e una pacca, alza le spalle e poi scompare dietro la portafinestra.  
  
Bucky riesce solo a pensare quanto contatto fisico.  
  
  
  
  
 

> Giorno +12

  
  
Quando Friday vede Steve salire le scale, inizia a fare strani movimenti, prima di ripetere: “S-Steeeee-be è unn ciiiic-cciooooo-ne.” Ed è più forte di lui, Sam, con le buste della spesa in mano, scoppia a ridere e passa al pennuto qualcosa da mangiare, sotto lo sguardo di disapprovazione del suo coinquilino. Nessuno dei due si chiede perché il pappagallo sia sulla rampa delle scale. Forse Tony lo ha portato fino a lì giusto per dargli il compito di insultare Steve ogni volta che esce di casa, o forse lo ha dimenticato lì. L'unica teoria preoccupante è il pensiero che Clint sia andato a casa sua e lo abbia rubato per qualche gioco con Pietro e Wanda.  
  
“Bucky vuole chiederti di uscire” lo informa, ricominciando a salire le scale. Sam non risponde. “Cosa?”  
  
Il ragazzo alza le spalle e lo segue. “Io ero abbastanza sicuro che noi già stessimo uscendo insieme” risponde con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ti prego non farmi il discorso tu spezzi mio figlio io spezzo te.”  
  
Steve sgonfia il petto e boccheggia, poi poggia le buste della spesa e scuote la testa. “Bucky non è mio figlio” protesta e inizia a cercare le chiavi di casa nella tasca dei pantaloni. “E perché pensavi che steste già…”  
  
“Beh, ci beviamo la camomilla la sera insieme. Io posso praticamente mettergli i piedi addosso quando guardiamo la televisione. Possiamo litigare quando e come vogliamo” elenca Sam, tenendo il conto con le dita. “E poi è già da qualche mese che ci baciamo.”  
  
“Definisci qualche mese.” Steve ha le chiavi a mezz'aria e sembra sbalordito da ogni parola del ragazzo, come se non avesse visto arrivare niente di tutto questo. “Da prima della morte di Riley?”  
  
“Eh.” Sam alza le spalle. “Dopo le liti. Dopo le camomille. Quando si era messo in testa che avevo poco ferro e non faceva altro se non cucinare minestre ai fagioli. Quando diceva che Riley era odioso…” Sta di nuovo contando con le dita e Steve lo guarda meravigliato. “Alla fine lo avevo dato per scontato. Solo che lui sta sempre a lavoro, a salvare vite e roba così, e io dovevo prepararmi per gli esami. Non c'era tempo per un vero appuntamento, credo. Quindi…” Alza di nuovo le spalle.  
  
Steve infila la chiave nella porta e sembra starci pensando su. Mentre gira la chiave, chiede: “Perché pensavi che litigare in continuazione fosse il segno che stavate insieme?”  
  
E Sam scoppia a ridere.  


End file.
